zudafandomcom-20200214-history
High Moon
High Moon is an award-winning werewolf western webcomic series, developed in 2004 with a debut in 2007 as a part of Zuda, DC Comics' webcomic imprint. The first season concluded on July 8, 2008. Season two ran from August 16 to November 25, 2008. Season three began its run on February 9th 2009, during a full moon and lunar eclipse. Publication history Created by David Gallaher and Steve Ellis High Moon was part of Zuda's initial launch in October 2007. In November 2007, High Moon[http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/8/High-Moon-from-Zuda-with-David-Gallaher David Gallaher's High Moon Wins Zuda], It Came Out on Wednesday, October 25, 2007 was awarded a contract with DC Comics, where the strip was serialized on Zuda.com. Scott O. Brown, author of Nightfall, is the production artist and letterer. Receptation and Awards *In December of 2008, HIGH MOON was named one of "The Best Damned Comics In 2008" by The Daily Cross Hatch:http://thedailycrosshatch.com/2008/12/22/the-best-damned-comics-of-2008-chosen-by-the-artists/ *In January of 2009, the comic blogging site Robot 6 named HIGH MOON "One of Our Favorite Comics of 2008" http://robot6.comicbookresources.com/2009/01/our-favorite-comics-of-2008/#more-195 *In January 2008, HIGH MOON was named one of the TOP 100 GREATEST WEBCOMICS by ComixTalkhttp://comixtalk.com/draft_list_100_greatest_webcomics_comedy_and_drama *In February of 2009, the online news site webcomicgeek named HIGH MOON the best webcomic of 2008 http://webcomicgeek.com/2009/02/17/the-results-at-last/. *In September of 2009, the sitte Graphic Novel Reporter listed HIGH MOON 'Essential Reading For Fall 2009'http://www.graphicnovelreporter.com/content/graphic-novel-picks-fall-2009-special-features *In June of 2009, HIGH MOON was nominated for two Harvey Awards for BEST NEW SERIES and BEST ONLINE WORK.http://www.harveyawards.org/ Synopsis Volume One A grumbling bounty hunter, Matthew Macgregor, investigates a series of strange happenings in the dusty Texas town of Blest, where drought has brought famine and hardship to most of the town and surrounding ranches. However, the nights are haunted by werewolves. While Macgregor, a former Pinkerton detective, seeks to uncover the town's dark secrets, he tries desperately to keep secret his own past steeped in witchcraft and the supernatural. Volume Two In Ragged Rock, Oklahoma, werewolf-hunter Macgregor investigates a series of murders following a bizarre train robbery, and finds himself caught in a vendetta, forced to do battle with a technological monstrosity. Volume Three The trilogy continues as a young woman's dire call for assistance leads Macgregor through the Black Hills of South Dakota and into devastating battle between two warring factions. Volume Four During the San Diego Comic Con, author David Gallaher announced Season Four would debut in the Fall of 2009. Major Characters * Matthew Macgregor: A descendant of Scottish outlaw Robert "RobRoy" Macgregor, the protagonist is a stubborn and grumbly retired Pinkerton The High Moon Rises: Original Character Notes for HIGH MOON He first appears on page 3 of Season 1. As of page 17, he demonstrates a degree of ritual psychometry. He carries a pair of pistols with the words Gáe Bolga carved into the hilts. As seen on page 30 of the strip, his bullets of choice are Blaine Bullets, which seems to be a nod to Jim Blaine and the Lone Ranger. Mac's history shows a past with James Bowie, Abe Lincoln, Allan Pinkerton, and Marie Luevue * Eddie Conroy: Seen on Page 5 in werewolf form, and again on Page 6 in human form. * Tristan Macgregor: Member of the Macgregor family, an esoteric subset of the Pinkertons Supporting Characters * Tara Bradley: Daughter of a legendary lawman, Sheriff Patrick Bradley, she is a beautiful redhead who since moving to Blesthas been working for the Sheriff's office. She first appears on Page 2. * Deputy Jeb Garret: He first appears on page 2. He enjoys reading dime novels. * Gabriel Hunter: The founder on Blest, Texas and father of the little girl who goes missing on Page 1 of the story arc. He first appears on Page 2. * Margaret Hunter: Goes missing in Page 1 of the opening prologue. * Mavis Hunter: Seen on Page 7, and recounts his story in a flashback on page 10. * Sheriff Patrick Bradley: Mentioned on Page 2, does not appear in the prologue. * Doc McNear: Appears on page 11, where he aids Mavis Hunter with her hysteria, and later is confronted by Conroy. * Were-Bats: Strange, multi-eyed, multi-armed bat creatures, spawned from the Jim Bowie caves * Miss Molly: Appears on Page 33. Owner of the Crabapple dance hall. * Ester, August, and Frederick Kittel * Vivian * Egregore Print In November 2008, DC announced that Bayou and High Moon. will be the first two Zuda titles to be published as graphic novels, in June and October 2009, respectively.[http://blog.wired.com/underwire/2008/11/dc-comics-onlin.html Thill, Scott. "Zuda Comics' Bayou Makes Jump from Web to Print"], Wired "Underwire" (column) November 17, 2008 References External links *[http://www.zudacomics.com/high_moon Zudacomics.com: High Moon] *High Moon Production Blog * Comixology.com New York Comic Con podcast * D'Orazio, Valerie. [http://occasionalsuperheroine.blogspot.com/2007/10/occasional-interviews-zuda-artist-steve.html "Occasional Interviews: Zuda Artist Steve Ellis on High Moon], OccasionalSuperheroine.com, October 31, 2007 * [http://www.yourmomsbasement.com/archives/2007/10/last_minute_edi_3.html "Last Minute Edition - David Gallaher on High Moon and Zuda.com"], YourMomsBasement.com, October 30, 2007 * Kean, Benjamin Ong Pang. "The Opening Team: Talking to the First Wave of Zuda Creators", Newsarama, November 1, 2007 *DavidGallaher.com *Hypersteve.com (Steve Ellis official site) Category:Horror Category:Historical Period Category:Western Category:Print Category:Winners Category:winners